Mango Sticky Rice
by Adrelaide
Summary: Set during the Seelie Court scene in City of Ashes. Alec finds himself trapped with one sparkling warlock, in a situation where anything can happen. What exactly does Magnus have in store for him? Cooking lessons, of course. Malec. Fluff. Drama. Dedicated to Wekya.
1. Chapter 1

**Mango Sticky Rice.**

The second Jace and the others left the loft, Alec's gaze snapped to Magnus, expecting the warlock to walk over and start doing all sorts of unimaginable things to the Shadowhunter. He thought back to his past visits, where they had done anything from talk to kiss to running their hands across each other's body. But never anything else. Not because Alec wasn't curious, but because he'd chicken out and run off, claiming that Jace or Isabelle needed something and leaving Magnus in the dust. He always came back though, and every time Magnus would grin and call Alec pet names that usually revolved around the words 'shy', 'blushing', and 'virgin'.

"Are you okay?" Alec blinked, focusing on Magnus, his heart racing. This time was different though, because Alec couldn't leave. The thought sent chills down his spine, but at the same time his stomach pooled with warmth. He inhaled sharply, his mind racing with dirty images. He felt a cool hand against his forehead and he jerked back, staring at Magnus with wide eyes. The warlock lifted a brow, pulling his hand away. All of the sudden, Magnus grinned. "You're stiff enough I could use you for drywall. Calm down, I'm not going to bite." Magnus tilted his head, considering. "Well, not if you don't want me too." Alec blushed so hard he thought he might pass out.

"I...I wasn't..." _thinking inappropriate thoughts about you. _But he had been, really dirty thoughts that revolved around the two of them being naked on top of Magnus' canary yellow sheets. Magnus laughed lowly, and Alec's knees felt weak.

"Oh, yes you were." Magnus replied, circling around Alec, as if inspecting him. Alec couldn't move, afraid he'd collapse to the floor. "It's not hard to read you, Alexander. I can see the thoughts on your face as easily as if you were saying them aloud." Alec jumped when Magnus' hands brushed against his sides. The warlock stepped closer, until Alec could feel Magnus' body against his back. He let out a small squeak when Magnus' lips brushed against the stretch of skin between the ends of his hair and collar of his shirt. Magnus' arms locked around Alec's waist, and he pulled the teen closer, his tongue darting out to lick at the sensitive skin. "Tell me what you want." He said, in a voice that Alec couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"I...I..." Alec gasped when Magnus' hands went under his shirt. He could feel Magnus' hands wandering up to his ribs, before trailing lower and lower, towards his stomach and... "I'm hungry." He blurted out, the first thought that came to him. Magnus paused, and Alec proceeded to mentally bang his head against a wall, cursing himself with a passion.

"Hungry?" Magnus' hands pulled out from Alec's shirt, something that left Alec feeling both relieved and disappointed. The warlock circled back around to face him. "Didn't you eat on the way over?" He asked, searching Alec's face, his expression curious.

"I...ah," Alec cleared his throat, looking away from the warlock. "No, I rushed over before I could grab something to eat." That and all they had at the Institute was the stew Isabelle had wrecked earlier. Magnus made a thoughtful noise, rubbing his chin. Alec shook his head, embarrassed. "Don't mind me, I'll just grab some takeout when Isabelle and Jace come back later, it's no big deal."

"But you don't know if they'll be back anytime soon. The Seelie Queen likes to take her time when entertaining anyone." Magnus pointed out, and Alec didn't have anything to say in response. "We'll eat here. What do you like?" Alec thought about it for a long moment.

"Burgers from that place on 21st street, the cheese pizza from Luigi's on 23rd, Chinese from that hole in the wall just south of that one Downworlder club, Glitter Wing. I've never been in there!" He added hastily at Magnus' raised brow.

"It's not that." Magnus stated, waving his hand lightly, brushing away the thought of Alec attending a fairy strip club like a piece of lint. "Have you ever eaten a home-cooked meal?" Alec paused, trying to remember the last time he had.

"About a week ago. Spaghetti. Mom makes something when she has the time, but...she's so busy..." He trailed off, remembering the Inquisitor and the stew of drama waiting for him when he got back to the Institute. Magnus was watching him carefully.

"And your sister?" He laughed at the look on Alec's face. "I see. What about you?" He asked, and Alec blinked.

"I...I've never really tried." He admitted, and Magnus sighed, shaking his head.

"When I was a boy, everyone was expected to help with the cooking. Even the father helped by hunting and raising the crops." Alec tilted his head to the side. It was so rare to hear Magnus talk about his childhood.

"How long ago was that?" He asked, thinking about what he knew of the warlock's past. He realized that he knew next to nothing about Magnus, past or present. The thought was eery considering the amount of saliva they'd swapped over the past few weeks.

"Long enough." Was all Magnus said, and Alec's shoulders slumped. Magnus seemed to notice this, studying Alec with a thoughtful expression. He sighed after a moment, attempting to cheer the teen up. "Come on, let's give it a try." He smiled at the Shadowhunter. "You'll become a master of cooking and then you can go home and feed all of your little friends for the week. Anything in particular that you like to eat?" Alec thought about it for a long moment, distracted by the smile on Magnus' face.

"Jace likes mangoes." Alec said, the idea popping into his head randomly. The smile on the warlock's face dropped and Alec scrambled to find something else to say. "M-my mother, she used to feed us them when we were little, so-"

"We'll work something out then." Magnus cut him off, the tone of his voice causing guilt to bloom in the depths of the Shadowhunter's stomach. Alec looked down, staring at his shoes. His boots were well worn and something Alec was familiar with. The loft, with it's ever changing furniture was always unfamiliar, despite the fact that Alec had been here several times before. He felt completely out of his element, and there was nothing he could do about it. He saw something bright and colorful enter his field of vision. Magnus' pants. He looked up into the warlock's eyes. "You've got to stop doing that, Alexander." Magnus muttered, leaning forward. Alec stared at him with wide eyes.

"Doing wha-" Alec was cut off by Magnus' lips, warm and soft against his own. He forgot all about mangoes and cooking and even Jace, his entire world revolving around the warlock. Magnus moved against him in a way that made Alec want to melt, his head reeling. A soft sound escaped the teen's throat, and Magnus pulled back to look at Alec, his eyes liquid citrine.

"Being so cute, of course. You make it impossible for me to stay mad at you." The warlock responded, and it took Alec a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh." Alec replied, looking a bit dazed. Magnus laughed, stepping and offering Alec a hand. The Shadowhunter hesitated for a moment, before taking the hand.

"I've decided on what we'll be eating." Magnus stated with a grand gesture. "_Khao Neeo Mumuang_." He said, enjoying the blatant confusion on Alec's face. "Also know as Mango Sticky Rice."

"Mango Sticky Rice?" Alec echoed blankly, not having a clue what that was. Well, there had to be mangoes in it...right? Magnus turned, walking towards the kitchen, tugging Alec along after him.

"It's Thai food. Technically it's a dessert, but it's healthy enough that you don't need to worry about your cute figure." Magnus clarified, entering the kitchen. It was a lot cleaner since Jace had made his way through, scrubbing every surface until it shone. A glass table sat in the middle of the room, with four wrought iron chairs circling it. A refrigerator hummed in the corner and across from it was a line of black, metal cabinets ran across the back wall, dissected in the middle by a long slate counter complete with a sink with a high faucet. Alec spotted a few cereal boxes and what looked like a decorative spice rack on the surface of the counter before Magnus snapped his fingers and everything disappeared, leaving the counter top pristine. He gestured for Alec to sit at the table. Alec sat down obediently, watching as Magnus wandered around the kitchen, opening various cabinets that were, for the most part, completely empty. Magnus made a sound of annoyance, and snapped his fingers. Alec nearly fell out of his chair when a collection of groceries appeared on the table, inches from his arm.

"Wh-what?" He stared at the food. A few ripe mangoes, a bag of rice, sugar and salt and... "_Coconut_ milk?" He read, picking up the carton, before looking at Magnus. "Coconuts have milk?" The warlock laughed, stepping forward to pluck the carton from Alec's hands.

"Yes. Don't you worry your pretty head about it." He replied, brushing a hand through Alec's hair, looking at the Shadowhunter with affection. Alec glanced away in embarrassment, focusing on the rest of the ingredients.

"So...what do we do?" He asked, picking up a mango. It was ripe, the tough skin of the fruit a light orange. Magnus set down the carton of coconut milk-Alec still didn't get it-and walked over to his collection of cabinets, browsing.

"The rice will take the longest, we'll start that first." He stated, opening a cabinet and pulling out a large metal bowl. "Come here, and bring the bag with you." He set the bowl in the sink, and Alec stood up, picking up the rice and walking over to the warlock. The sink was large enough that the two of them could stand together side by side and still have plenty of room. Alec moved closer to the warlock anyways, somewhat afraid of what Magnus was plotting. "I'm sure you have a knife on you somewhere." Magnus stated, looking at Alec expectantly. Alec flushed, setting the bag of rice on the counter and leaning over to pull a thin, silver blade the size of his hand from the inside of his boot.

"Uh, is this good?" He asked, and Magnus grinned, nodding his head. He took the knife, turning on the water and giving the blade a good wash before cutting open the bag of rice with a short, efficient slice. Magnus set the knife on the counter. "You'll be using that later." Magnus added when the Shadowhunter went to grab it. Alec dropped his hand, unsure of what to do as Magnus cleaned out the metal bowl, before letting it slowly fill with water. He watched as Magnus grabbed the bag of rice, pouring out a third of it into the bowl, letting the water fill until all the grains were covered. The warlock set the bag down, before picking up the bowl and setting it on the counter. Magnus moved quickly and efficiently, though the entire time he was fluid with his movements. Alec found himself staring at the warlock in mild awe. Magnus looked over at Alec, his expression one of mild amusement.

"Usually I use the long, complicated method to cook rice, steamed and everything, but since it's your first time, I'll teach you the microwave way." He snapped his fingers and a silver, high-tech looking microwave appeared against the wall. It was unplugged, but Alec remembered the TV Jace had been using. The laws of electricity didn't seem to matter with Magnus. "Come on, put the rice in the microwave." Magnus ordered, pulling the door of the microwave open with a click. Alec picked up the bowl and set it inside, looking at Magnus in confusion.

"Do we turn it on?" He asked, somewhat nervous, and Magnus shook his head.

"No, we let it sit for about ten minutes and soak. It'll turn out horrible if you don't." He added, walking back over to the table. "Ever peel a mango?" He asked, pointing at the Alec's knife on a counter. Alec, feeling like a complete idiot, merely stared. Magnus sighed, shaking his head. "Shadowhunters these days. You can disembowel a empusae without breaking a sweat, but you can't even peel a fruit." He noticed the embarrassed look on Alec's face, and walked over, picking up the knife and pulling Alec close. "Here," He continued in a softer voice. "I'll teach you." Alec found that the warlock's face was really, really close, and he looked instead to the knife Magnus was placing in his hand.

"Okay." He said, blushing when Magnus grinned. The warlock reached over, grabbing a mango and walking over to give it a brief rinse in the sink. He returned, grabbing Alec's arm with his free hand, turning the Shadowhunter until Alec's back was once again pressed against Magnus' chest. Alec froze, and Magnus shifted forward, resting his chin on the Shadowhunter's shoulder, placing the mango in Alec's free hand. Gently, Magnus covered Alec's hands with his own, his fingers moving so that Alec was gripping the knife comfortably, pressing the sharp end of the knife against the soft skin of the fruit. "Don't squeeze too hard," Magnus murmured into Alec's ear, his breath hot against Alec's skin, "you'll cut yourself." Alec let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down, before he focused on cutting into the mango, peeling away the skin with minimal difficultly. Magnus' hands were steady on his own, the warlock murmuring words of encouragement the entire time, their bodies hot against each other.

Alec didn't think he'd be able to look at another mango the same way again.

Through his and Magnus' combined efforts they managed to peel the entirety of the skin off the mango off without any major catastrophes. Magnus let go of Alec's hand, snapping up a clean plate for the fruit, before teaching Alec how to cut into the fruit, scoring the flesh with lines, before cutting into the mango at the top, hitting the seed and running the knife along it so that the mango slices fell away in a pile of neat cubes. Alec's hands were covered in juice, so he reached a hand up, licking his fingertips. Magnus sent him an odd look, and he paused.

"What?" He asked, and Magnus shook his head.

"Nothing." He answered, though Alec had a feeling it as something. The warlock stepped back, looking at the pile of mangos. "Do you get it?" He asked, looking at Alec. The Shadowhunter looked down at the three mangoes sitting innocently in front of him. He thought of the warlock's chest against his back, Magnus' breath against his ear.

"Uh..." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Maybe just one more would help." Alec pretended to not see the grin on the warlock's face at his response.

It took more than one mango for Alec to get it. In fact, four mangoes later the plate was full and Magnus remembered the rice. The warlock swore, whirling away to open the microwave. He checked on the rice, sighing in relief.

"Well, it looks fine." He looked at Alec. "Let it microwave for ten whole minutes." He closed the microwave door, before snapping his fingers, the microwave beeped into life. Since the mangoes were ready (according to Magnus at the very least, Alec had no idea, either way) the warlock settled down in a chair, grinning at Alec. Alec stared at him, suddenly nervous.

"What?" He asked, Magnus still smiling the whole while.

"Did you want to practice peeling mangoes again?" Alec sputtered, looking down. His gaze rested on the plate of mango slices, and he remembered the warlock's body against his.

"U-uh, no, no thank you." He replied, glancing up at the microwave, noticing that it was still going.

9:43.

Crap.

"I see." Magnus smiled, looking like a lion going in for the kill. He stood slowly, circling the table, his fingertips dragging across the cool surface of the glass. "Did you want to practice something else?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the Shadowhunter. Alec's gaze darted between Magnus and the microwave timer.

9:38.

Magnus' hands were running along his thighs.

9:36.

His hands were getting really high.

"M-Magnus..." Alec began, reaching out to grab onto the warlock's wrists as they began to slide their way up to his hips, closer to dangerous territory. "Wait." The hands paused, and Magnus looked up at him. Whatever he saw in Alec's eyes made him pull away, standing back up on his feet.

"Alright." Was all the warlock said, and Alec felt both relieved and disappointed at the same time. He seriously needed to stop getting these mixed feelings, it was getting kind of ridiculous. Alec closed his eyes, dragging in air, opening his eyes again. The Shadowhunter rose from his chair, reaching out to grab onto Magnus' shirt. The warlock look surprised, and Alec pulled him closer. "Alec?"

"I..." Alec swallowed, looking down at his hands, before being distracted by Magnus' mouth. He leaned forward, kissing him chastely. He felt Magnus' hands on his hips, pulling him closer, and Alec's hands slid up to tangle in the warlock's hair, hair gel or not. He felt Magnus' tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth, shyly brushing his tongue against Magnus'. They'd made out before, but Alec didn't even know if he was good at it. It wasn't something you were supposed to ask, right? Magnus didn't seem to care either way. He was perfectly fine with reducing Alec into a puddle of hormonal thoughts. He was about to faint when Magnus pulled away, kissing up his jaw and licking at the shell of his ear. Alec shuddered, his fingers yanking at Magnus' hair, urging the warlock to continue. There was sharp pain at the curve of his neck, and Alec gasped, pulling away. "Magnus!"

"Hmm?" Magnus murmured, looking at Alec with a rogue grin. "The hickey I gave you was fading." He said, explaining the bite. Alec clamped a hand over the mark.

"I _wanted_ it to fade." Alec said, sounding distressed. Magnus looked mildly insulted.

"Why?" Excuses filled Alec's head.

"Because..." _my parents might see and ask about it. I don't like wearing turtlenecks to cover it up. It looks like I've been chewed on by a vampire. _But the truth was that Jace had noticed it, only in passing, yet that was enough to scare Alec. He didn't know what he would do if Jace figured out that he and Magnus...that he...

The loud beep of the microwave saved the teen, and Magnus watched him for a moment longer before turning away to deal with the machine. Alec watched as Magnus waved his hand in the air, a blue, sequined dish towel appearing in his hands. The warlock opened the microwave, pulling out the mixing bowl of rice with the towel. Steam rose from the bowl, and Magnus set it on the counter.

"Come here, Alexander." Was all Magnus said, and Alec winced at the use of his full name. He stepped forward, and Magnus glanced at him, his eyes distant. He snapped his fingers and Alec jumped when a wooden spoon appeared in his own hand. "Stir the rice." Magnus ordered, and Alec stepped forward when the warlock moved away. He stuck the spoon in the bowl, spinning the spoon about, like he was stirring batter. It looked like overly lumpy batter, so Alec didn't think he was too far off, trying to mash it into bits. He paused, glancing over his shoulder to look at Magnus. The warlock was turned away from him, and Alec found that he missed the sensation of Magnus leaning against his back, double-checking the Shadowhunter's handiwork. Alec stirred the rice sullenly, scolding himself. He'd made Magnus jealous with his own insecurities, his own mixed feelings about the warlock and Jace conflicting until he didn't know what to do. He didn't deserve to be the upset one.

"Here." Alec jumped when a hand entered his vision, taking the spoon from his fingers and stirring the spoon with practiced turns. The teen relaxed when he felt that familiar warmth against his back, yet he could tell that Magnus hadn't forgiven him yet. It was evident in the way the warlock spoke, his voice cold. The rest of the cooking went by in a mix of long, awkward silences broken occasionally by Magnus' short, clipped instructions. Every time the warlock said anything Alec felt a stab of guilt in his chest. He had ruined a potentially great evening, and he couldn't even leave to spare Magnus the trouble of putting up with him.

"There." Magnus sat down on the kitchen chair, not meeting Alec's eyes. "Now you can run home and show your friends your new trick. Or just make Jace a batch when your sister finally decides to bring him back here." Alec stared down at the bowl sitting innocently on the table. It was a simple white rice bowl, the beginning of the sticky rice (which looked more like white tapioca more than anything) peeking over the lip of the ceramic. Fresh mango cubes were piled on top of that, added a splash of color to the dish. It looked surprisingly good. Alec thought of serving the meal to Jace, and wondered what his _parabatai_ would think. He thought of Magnus watching them, while Alec did his best to ignore him completely, along with the guilt that seemed like an ever present force whenever the three of them were in a room together. The teen closed his eyes, a surge of emotion rising from the depths of his chest, spilling from his lips.

"No." He said, and Magnus looked at him in confusion. Alec flushed when he met Magnus' gaze, before glancing at the bowl on the table. "But...I mean, if you want, I...could try and make you some the next time I come over." He tangled his fingers into the hem of his shirt, poking a finger through a hole in the fabric nervously. "I'll practice a bit at home first, but-" He felt Magnus' hands grab onto his arms, pulling him forward against the warlock's lean body. He stuttered, trying to say something else, but Magnus' mouth mashed against his own, his tongue slipping in between Alec's lips. He felt the hands running under his shirt and he gasped when Magnus pulled away, burying his face in Alec's neck. The warlock paused, and Alec made a sound of disbelief when he stepped back. He opened his mouth, looking to Magnus, only to see that the warlock was grinning widely.

"I'd like that." Magnus stated, his eyes full of a spark that caused Alec's heart to race. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

****May: Mango Sticky Rice was a promised fanfiction to Wekya, for helping me when I needed TMI book information while lending said books out to my friend. I started writing this ages ago, but lately I've had so little time to write, it's a miracle I finished this at all! My muse is still going strong though, and I predict a second chapter set in COFA during the Malec vacation, smut included. ;)

Reviews are adored!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mango Sticky Rice. Chapter 2.**

_India_

The bazaar was a mass of bright color and sound, shocking Alec's senses as Magnus led him through the crowd. The warlock was dressed in an emerald green sari, golden thread embroidering the hems of the silk, the waves of fabric allowing Alec to peek at the thin strip of tan skin between the warlock's tight-fitting belly shirt and the vibrant skirt he was wearing. Alec didn't know whether he should be worried or not that Magnus wearing a skirt didn't bother him at all. He was much more interested in the bells that jingled on the warlock's clothing. It was a surprisingly effective way to keep track of him. Maybe Alec could convince Magnus to wear a bell when they got back home. On a collar or something.

Alec paused, his cheeks growing red at the thought of Magnus in a collar, that bell jingling as the warlock thrusted and-Alec shook his head wildly, stopping that train of thought before it even left the station. Magnus was browsing a stand full to bursting with jewelry, chatting idly in Hindi with the shopkeeper. It was surprising to watch Magnus speak in a different language, even know the warlock had probably learned plenty of them in his long life.

Alec let his gaze wander around the market, studying the mass of people, before a fruit stand caught his interest. He walked over, glancing down at the items for sale, before his blue eyes met the gaze of the shopkeeper. He was a younger man in rags, more like a kid then anything. The boy grinned at him, showing several holes where his teeth should have been. The language Rune along the curve of Alec's hip burned and the Shadowhunter blinked once, pointing at the item in question.

"How much?" He asked in Hindi.

"3 for $10 dollars." The merchant answered, looking surprised that Alec could speak the language. Alec dug into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled ten dollar bill. He offered it to the shopkeeper, who plucked the bill from his hands, exchanging to for a plastic bag weighed down with the item in question.

"Alec?" The Shadowhunter turned his head, seeing Magnus and giving him a smile.

"Hi." He answered, moving to face his boyfriend. Magnus paused, reaching into the plastic bag and withdrawing a ripe mango. The warlock looked confused.

"Are you sending this back home? To Jace?" He asked, and Alec merely shrugged his shoulders, a slight thrill racing up his spine at the thought of surprising the warlock.

"I guess." He replied, grinning at Magnus.

* * *

The metal of the knife bit into the flesh of the mango, cutting the skin from the flesh of the fruit and spilling juice all over Alec's fingers. The Shadowhunter didn't care, his hands working quickly to prepare the meal.

Magnus had an apartment in India, a home about half the size of the loft. It was surprisingly cozy for a week long vacation. Alec was currently in the kitchen, working hard at preparing the warlock's treat. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a counter leading about halfway across the room. On the other side of the living room was a pair of double doors, leading out onto a balcony that overlooked a particularly beautiful scene of the Ganges river. To the right a hallway led to the bedroom, and farther down, to the bathroom where Magnus was busy washing off the day's collection of glitter. He had been disappointed when Alec had turned down the offer to shower together, disappearing into the bathroom to sulk in a wake of steam.

Alec hummed as he arranged the cubes of mango into neat rows along the rice, glancing up when he heard the bathroom door open. Alec turned to the sink, rinsing his hands. He looked over his shoulder when Magnus walked into the room. The warlock was clad in a pair of bright, blue flower-patterned silk pants, a metallic orange bathrobe over his shoulders. The robe was untied so Alec could see his boyfrend's tone chest. Magnus was pouting, looking ready to whine until Alec gave him some attention.

Alec turned around to face Magnus, watching with a grin when Magnus noticed the bowl of mango sticky rice sitting together on the kitchen table. The warlock visibly tensed, his eyes widening a fraction. It looked a lot better than the first hazarded attempt in Magnus' loft weeks ago. He had been practicing at the Institute, mainly by feeding Jace bowl upon bowl of the stuff until his _parabatai_ had calmly threatened to lock Alec away in his room, far away from his boyfriend, with nothing to eat but Isabelle's cooking.

"I thought I'd make a little snack." Alec said, watching as Magnus looked over to him. The warlock moved forward, snagging the amused Shadowhunter's wrist and dragging him in for a rough kiss. Alec moaned, his free hand tangling into the lapel of Magnus' robe, tugging harshly, his back falling against the sink. Suddenly Magnus' hands were on his thighs, lifting him up until he was sitting on top the counter. Magnus shifted closer, dragging Alec forward by the waistband of his jeans until their bodies were flush against each other. The warlock' tongue was in his mouth, surprisingly gentle in it's exploration, before he pulled away, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. Alec's hands slid up to wrap around Magnus' neck. He stared into Magnus' golden eyes. "Whoa." He managed, laughing shakily. Magnus grinned, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"Too cute." He declared, pecking Alec's cheek. "You could have told me you were going to make me a treat. It would have spared me the hour sulking in the shower and hoping you'd jump in after me." Alec laughed, brushing his lips against Magnus', pulling away teasingly when the warlock moved in to kiss him again.

"And ruin the surprise?" Alec's fingers slid into the warlock's damp hair, tugging lightly. Magnus leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping closed. He sighed, looking at Alec.

"Alexander, you have no idea what you do to me." Magnus said, resting his forehead in the crook of the Shadowhunter's neck. "One moment, I find myself miserable without you, the next thing I know I'm falling in love with you all over again." Alec felt his cheeks tingle in embarrassment.

"Thank you?" He tried, yelping when Magnus bit down on his neck. The warlock pulled away to look at Alec, his gaze heated.

"And then I get these sudden urges." Magnus said, his voice low. Alec felt warmth pull in the pit of his stomach.

"Urges?" He mumbled, his fingers sliding down the warlock's bare chest. "What kind of urges?" His boyfriend grinned, his long fingers disappearing under Alec's shirt.

"Oh, I think you know." The warlock kissed him, and Alec's eyes slipped closed. Magnus' fingers ran across the teen's skin, grabbing his shirt and dragging up until they had to pull away so he could get it off of the Shadowhunter. Alec yanked the bathrobe down Magnus' shoulders, before cupping Magnus' cheeks and pulling him closer. The warlock tossed both articles of clothing to the floor before going for his lover's jeans, his fingers working deftly. Alec turned his head and licked the curve of Magnus' shoulder, laughing when Magnus stumbled over the job of unbuttoning the Shadowhunter's pants. Magnus growled playfully in response, tugging the zipper down. The Shadowhunter lifted his hips, and Magnus yanked Alec's jeans down to his knees. The warlock took a moment longer to tug the denim off of Alec's legs, tossing it somewhere behind him. The teen felt the cold of the counter through his briefs, and soon Magnus claimed those as well. Alec's legs wrapped around the warlock's thighs, pulling him close again.

Magnus' hand found his boyfriend's half-erect length, jerking the member until Alec was gasping for breath, his eyes clouded. The Shadowhunter heard Magnus laugh and blinked his way out the haze of pleasure long enough to slide his hand into Magnus' pants, gripping the warlock's erection. Magnus shuddered and Alec grinned, working him as hard as Magnus was with him. Magnus grabbed onto Alec's wrist with his free hand, tugging the limb away. Alec opened his mouth to protest, gasping when Magnus shifted so that they were sliding against each other, the warlock jerking the two of them off simultaneously. It was so surprisingly intimate that Alec's entire body twitched with the motion. Alec's hands grabbed onto Magnus' shoulders, squeezing tightly, his entire body shifting and tensing as Magnus' fingers did blissful things.

"Magnus!" Alec gasped the warlock's name, his nails digging into the smooth skin of his boyfriend's shoulders. The teen spasmed as he came, his nails dragging down to Magnus' elbows. The added sensation made Magnus groan, the warlock coming shortly after his boyfriend. Magnus shifted slightly, dragging Alec closer, turning his head so that he could kiss Alec's cheek. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, burying his face into the warlock's damp hair, tremors rocking his body.

"Mm…How about that shower?" Magnus asked, and Alec laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I think I could use a shower right about now." He glanced down at the mess between the two of them, wincing. "What about the sticky rice?" The warlock snapped his fingers, the treat disappearing off the kitchen table.

"Later." Magnus hooked his arms under Alec's knees, dragging him off the counter. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, laughing when the warlock began to carry him towards the bathroom.

"I worked hard on that!" He protested lightly, his ankles crossing behind Magnus' back.

"I know, and I fully intend to have you spoon feed me all of it later. But for now…" The warlock trailed off, nudging the bathroom door open with his foot. "I have other plans."

* * *

Alec groaned, burying his face into the cool sheets of Magnus' bed, shifting slightly when the warlock's fingers ran down his spine.

"We're going to need another shower." Magnus observed, stretching out on his side next to Alec. They were body completely naked, their skin still damp from the shower spent kissing and groping, followed quickly by a roll in the sheets.

"Doing anything with you is counter-productive." Alec declared, reaching out to grab a pillow, dragging it over until he could rest his head on it. Magnus laughed, moving forward to embrace the teen. He heard Alec huff in protest, yet the Shadowhunter curled against him instinctively. The sensation brought a warmth in the center of Magnus' chest.

"We're on vacation, if we're being productive at all, there's a serious problem." He said, earning a laugh from Alec. The teen rolled onto his side, nestled in Magnus' arms. He tucked his head under Magnus' cheek.

"So we're supposed to lie in bed, eat and have sex all day?" He asked, slinging an arm around Magnus' waist.

"In no particular order." Magnus added, snapping his fingers together, the bowl of mango rice appearing in his hand. He offered it to Alec, who made to sit up, settling for lying partially on top of Magnus when his hips protested. Alec felt the warlock chuckle and sent Magnus a look. His boyfriend smiled lazily back at him, and Alec huffed, accepting the bowl. He plucked a mango cube from on top of the rice, holding it up to the warlock's lips. Magnus opened his mouth obediently, and Alec placed the cube on the tip of his boyfriend's tongue. Magnus closed his lips around Alec's finger, sucking lightly.

The Shadowhunter's breath hitched, and Magnus released Alec's finger with a lick, before chewing on the fruit. Alec's face was red, and he turned his attention to the bowl, scooping up some of the rice on his finger. The grains stuck to the digit, and he guided it back to Magnus' mouth. The warlock let the Shadowhunter slip his finger back into his mouth, his lips wrapping around it, his tongue running across the underside, the muscles of his mouth contracting as he swallowed. Alec pulled his finger away, leaning down to kiss the warlock. He could still taste the sweetness of the treat on Magnus' tongue. He pulled back and looked at the warlock, staring into golden eyes. The warlock snapped his fingers and the bowl disappeared.

"We're never going to finish that." Alec said, grunting when Magnus rolled back on top of him. The warlock started to pepper his neck with kisses. "We seriously aren't." The statement was more breathy though, and Alec's arms slid around Magnus' neck.

"Oh we will." Magnus replied against Alec's ear. "Eventually."

* * *

A/N: And then they screwed merrily into the sunset~!

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!


End file.
